Game 0 1
game_0_1 Well then. I guess it's time to make this into a bit of a blog. I will update this whenever I get more information on game_0_1 or it's possible sequels. 3/29/17 Okay... So, where do I start here...? Hello. I'm a 14 year old guy, living with his parents, wasting my life off of indie computer games. Call me Nix. Of course, I'm not writing this to give you my entire fucking life story. You came for the actual "scary story". If you didn't, well, then I don't know what to say. Lemme just cut the shit here, I found this strange game on GameJolt (the page isn't there anymore, thank god) and I downloaded it. It was probably the weirdest and probably one of the creepiest things I have ever played. I still have the .exe file if anyone would like me to upload it. When I downloaded it, it gave me a .rar with a folder in it called "game_0_1". Its contents were "game_0_1.exe" and a picture file called "000009.png". 000009.png (you can see it in the picture) is a blank white background with the date 0/0/0009 handwritten on it. I don't know what it's for, but it's cool. game_0_1.exe is obviously the executable for game_0_1. Clicking it will cause a window to pop up with a black screen with the options "Play", "Options", and "Leave". The dark background had some mouldy brown pixels on the top, looking like it was dripping down the menu. Pressing Play would obviously initiate the actual game. However, when clicking Options, a sound would play. The sound is some really low pitched white noise that gradually gets louder until stopping. And finally, pressing Leave would cause the window to close. Pressing ESC on the keyboard also did the same thing. Now, as soon as you press Play, the game would start with no cutscenes or anything. It appears to be set in a rotting dark house and the player is in control of what appears to be a small child exploring the house, fully clad in purple clothing. The house was made of dark brown bricks and logs that were rotting and covered in dark green mould. The character moved pretty slowly and only jumped atleast 1 and a half bricks high, so he wasn't the strongest of video game protagonists. After leaving the room the character starts in, you walk into a large tall room with a pit in the ground. With no other paths to take, the character has to jump down the hole, leading to another room. The path on the left is clearly blocked off by a support beam. The right path's support beam has either rotted away or been broken down, leading to a bland hallway which leads to another room with an object in it that looks like a trophy. The player will then walk over the object to pick it up and a high pitched "cha-ching" noise would play. Then the player would lose control over the character and a cutscene would play out. The music would stop. He would fade into black with nothing but his eyes showing, hiding in the darkness. After about 5 seconds of dead silence, the same noise that played when you clicked Options would play and an entity would appear from the entrance of the room. I'll let the images explain. A strange being would move into the room, do nothing for a couple seconds, and then move out without even changing direction. I guess I could try to describe it? It looks like a skin colored humanoid with a pale white face with either 4 eyes or 2 nostrils. The eyes take up half of its face and its head is disproportionate with the rest of its body. Shortly after, a loud banging noise would be heard and the player would reappear. Moving into the cellar again would reveal that the other pathway has been opened. In the other room is nothing but a pit with some spikes with maroon-colored sludge on it. The player would then have to jump into the spikes to end the game. Jumping into the spikes causes a loud 8-bit beep to play as the character would start to gradually rise to the top of the screen before the window closes. While he rises, the words "ASCENSION" would display in the middle of the window. I don't know what I just played, but it certainly is odd. Looking it up shows no results, but when the GameJolt page was still up, it had this in its description: "The first game in the Wonder Fun series!!!". No sequels were ever released, and I'm probably not gonna go searching for them, either. If I do, however, find any more information about this game, I will update this page. 3/30/17 I messaged my friend over Steam about game_0_1 and he gave me a little information he knew. It isn't much, but it explains why the game is so short and has such a strange title. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Screenshots and Visuals